


Final Fantasy Smut Shots

by Firstone33



Series: Final Fantasy Alternate [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hyur-Miqo'te Hybrid, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Post-Shadowbringers, Renda Rae is Sexy nuff said, Rough Sex, Ryne is around 16 in Chapter 10 in this and is 14 in another one, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Thancred/Ryne will be Consensual, The Beoulve Siblings Need Some Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Series of Heavy Smut one shots of various pairings this includes Noctluna, Fangrai, Cloti and Possibly Clerith and Zerith.Also including HopexVanille, NoelxYeul yes we need more NoelxYeul, squinoa, maybe jihlxNora, SnowxSerah, and others I ship oh and LysexY'shtola to name as well.On Indefinite Haitus





	1. Noel x Yeul

**Author's Note:**

> Yeul is fifteen in this but it is consensual underage, i just think Noel and Yeul started a family in new world and it is pretty obvious they are in love.
> 
> In fact they are the first chapter.

Date: Unknown  
Location: New World

 

Today was a special day it had been five months since they lived in this new world and it was like pulse in so many ways. Yeul and Noel were going to take their relationship to next level.

Yeul blushed just thinking about it true she was fifteen but she wanted this wanted to be closer to Noel, no to be his forever Yeul was waiting for Noel who was taking a shower but not for long as he came out towel around waist.

" Yeul....you sure about this? We can still wait".

" no! I mean no....I-I want this...".

Noel walks up and kisses her gently." alright but if you can't and change mind just tell me". Yeul nodded and let him remove her nightgown revealing her naked form, Yeul covered herself with her arms blushing.

" you are beautiful".

Yeul looked at him and he gently lays her on bed on her back they kissed then he began to kiss her neck slowly kissing down the valley of her breasts to her abdomen and stomach until he reach below.

Yeul arched when his mouth began to suck her clit and when he began to thrust fingers into her pussy, Yeul gripped the sheets as pleasure coursed through her body, Noel began thrusting fingers in her faster and sucking clit faster.

Yeul screamed as she came, she fell back onto bed Noel crawled up and kissed her suddenly with surprising strength twists him around onto his back and slid down to his big hard cock her small hands grip it.

" ngh".

Noel tensed Yeul began pumping his cock moving her hands up and down his shaft she then engulfs his cock into her mouth and begins to bob her head up and down it, Noel brought one hand and gripped her hair rough but not enough to hurt her as he thrusted his hips into her mouth.

Yeul began to suck his cock faster and deeper in her mouth, Noel gripped her hair and the sheets and could feel he was gonna cum soon." Yeul...I-I'm Cumming!". He thrusts into her throat deep and shoots load of hot cum down her throat.

Yeul drank it but became too much and pulled out his spewing cock, cum splattered her face and breasts Yeul swallowed his cum moaning then looked at him, Noel sits up.

" Noel....I want it inside..".

Noel nods Yeul and she straddled him ready to take him inside when he stopped her." Yeul....um shouldn't we use protection...". Yeul suddenly impales herself on him, his cock breaking her hymen and to the hilt.

Noel forced himself not to cum right there." Noel...so big....no i-I want to feel all of you...". Yeul began to move up and down his cock which rubbed her inner walls pleasurably." Yeul...". Yeul lays on him they kissed as he thrusts with her.

Her small breasts crushed against his chest as he held her his cock thrusting up in and out of her pussy, Noel sits up and Yeul turns onto her hands and knees and he thrusts back inside her hard and fast Yeul gripped the sheets as his big cock rammed against her womb.

Noel turns her lifts her and slams her into the wall now fucking her animalistic and rough, Yeul did not care as long as his cock hit her womb and that spot in her giving her orgasm after orgasm and she screamed as he then came inside her.

But he was not done he turned her facing her back and continued to brutally ram his cock in and out of her wet cum soaked pussy, Yeul fell against wall clutching it as he just rammed her cunt with his hot hard cock.

She felt him cum inside her again as she came again, Noel lays behind her on their sides and renews his rough brutal fucking, Yeul turned her head and they kissed Yeul tore away as his cock rammed in and out of her faster and harder.

She lost count of how many times she came Yeul was slammed onto her back Noel's cock pierced her cervix entering her womb and just rammed his cock into her womb like a wild behemoth in heat.

Yeul came again screaming as she came over his thrusting cock, her eyes rolled into her head her arms and legs falling limp Noel grabs her by the hips and begins thrusting faster and faster and faster.

Noel then rams his cock into her with one last hard deep thrust and unleashes load after load of cum into her womb this caused Yeul to scream as she came one more time as she felt years of his cum fill her womb eyes rolled back of head body arching off bed.

Noel fell on top of her hips stuttering as he continued to cum inside her filling her womb and pussy to brim with his hot cum it started leaking out of her onto bed and on his balls, Yeul and Noel deeply kissed.

He was bout to pull out when she stopper him." Yeul....". Noel then realized a shocking revelation." oh etro....I....shit shit!". Yeul leaned up and silenced him with a kiss." I Don't care...I love you....please stay...,Don't pull out...". Noel nodded, he loved her too.

He manages to flip them over without pulling out, Yeul laid on top of her he wraps his arms around her, she felt his cock still inside her it was likely she was pregnant but she wanted a family and she knew Noel did too.

" I love you Noel....".

" and i love you too...my flower...".

It was not long before both fell asleep both in each other's arms.


	2. Noctluna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to some negotiations noctis and Luna spent time in altissia together and end it in a passionate night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfies the naughty noctluna fans out there!.
> 
> I am thinking of either doing AlphinaudxAlisaie or Squinoa next.
> 
> Hope you enjoy I do this for fun nothing else.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Altissia

 

It was awkward at first kissing and touching and stripping each other but it got less awkward from there but noctis was quite shocked when Luna took his erect cock and began to pump it with her hand up and down while licking it from tip to his ball-sac.

" Luna....".

Luna had done research and knew what to do, Luna then engulfs his cock into her mouth down to the base, noctis moaned Luna began to suck his cock, noctis gripped the sheets with one hand while the other grasps her hair.

Luna began to suck his cock faster and deeper noctis could feel his release coming, Luna could too feeling his cock throbbing in her mouth and sucks it faster, Noctis tensed thrusting up into her and came.

Luna felt his hot cum shoot down her throat Luna tried to swallow it all but had to pull his cock out his cum splashing her face and breasts, Luna coughed abit, noctis looked concerned but did not speak.

Noctis lays her on bed on her back and began kissing down her naked body stopping at breasts palming one rolling a nipple while sucking the other, Luna moaned noctis switched repeating the same with other.

Noctis then slid down and Luna nearly cried out as noctis began to suck her clit Luna arched as he continued to suck her clit then she screamed when noctis thrusts two fingers into her pussy and began thrusting them in and out.

Luna grasps his hair with her hands as he relentlessly fingered her pussy all while sucking her clit, Luna came with a scream Cumming on his fingers, noctis crawls up and they kissed.

Luna reached down and grasped his hard cock." Luna....we need some sort of protection". Luna shook her head." no....I want to feel all of you". Noctis nodded." alright but when time I am pulling out". Luna nodded and clenched her eyes closed in pain as he thrusted his cock into her.

His cock was fully in her pussy touching her cervix little blood leaked out of him taking her virginity, noctis waited until she had adjusted then began to slowly thrust into her.

Luna moaned in mix of pain and pleasure, Noctis continued to thrust in and out slow while fondling one of her breasts and sucking the other he sits up as Luna whispers to go faster.

Noctis started thrusting faster and deeper his cock hitting her cervix, Luna grips his arms as he fucked her faster and harder and deeper his cock began hitting her g spot causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Noctis without pulling out turns her onto her knees and hands and continues to ram his cock in and out of her soaked pussy, Luna gripped the sheets as untold pleasure hit her.

Suddenly noctis snapped and began to brutally ram his cock in and out of her wet cunt making her scream as she came noctis lifts her to have her back against chest thrusting inside her harder and harder and harder.

Luna felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as she came again, noctis turns and lays on his back as Luna rode him reverse cowgirl thrusting inside her faster and faster and deeper.

Noctis grunted feeling her pussy tighten on his thrusting cock as he rammed against her cervix, noctis gets off bed and slams her against wall her breasts pressed against wall as his cock continued to brutally thrust in and out of her hot tight cunt.

Her hands planted on wall noctis then turned her around wrapping her legs around him as her back was slammed into the wall his cock thrusting into her pussy at an incredible rate it was almost like it was warping inside her.

The two kissed and Luna found herself on her side noctis behind her continuing to thrust his big hard cock into her cunt, Luna gripped the sheets as she came and came over his cock as it hit her cervix.

They fucked in every position possible his cock brutally hitting her cervix everytime, Luna was on her back now on bed as Noctis hovered over her brutally thrusting harder, faster and deeper in and out of her.

Luna lost count of how many times she came she just held on as she came again and again, noctis was starting to reach his release she could feel his cock start to throb inside her, noctis sits up grasps her hip and began to pound her violently harder and faster.

Luna screamed as she came again, noctis was about to pull out but Luna locked her feet around him." inside....cum inside!". Noctis thrusted faster and harder and with one last thrust enters her womb and came.

Luna came too as she felt hi cock unleash load after load of his hot cum into her, pouring into her filling her womb to the brim he kept Cumming inside her that his cum mixed with hers leaked out onto bed.

Luna's eyes had rolled into the back of her head her arms and legs had fallen limp onto bed her chest rising up and down rapidly sweat caked her naked form noctis rested his head in her breasts breathing heavily.

He sits up looking at her." Luna....you....what if you...". Luna sat up and kissed him." I wouldn't want anything more than to have your child my dear noctis....". They kissed, noctis was gonna pull out but she stopped him." stay...". Noctis nodded and manages to lay on his back bringing her on top of him.

" love you Luna...".

" and i you dear noctis".

The two then fell asleep in each other's arms happy that they could spend a night together.


	3. Terra x Celes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra and Celes enjoy a passionate night weeks to a month after defeating Kefka saving the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for months now came to love these two and ship them hard, I am thinking of restarting my ffvi Au with some other ff stuff in it.
> 
> You know make it more ffxiv like with other characters like ffxiv and mobius has done.
> 
> Anyways here is your TerraxCeles Yuri smut

Date: Unknown - Month after Kefka's death  
Location: Mobliz

 

Despite after a year of Kefka ruling world, the heroes discovered that before the final battle many many people survived, many took refuge in Zozo and Vector much to Celes' Surprise.

Celes had also discovered that she had been Shiva's Daughter all along, but was born human unlike Terra but it was through the infusion of Shiva's power into her that Celes gained said Esper's power.

Celes and others currently were helping rebuild homes and the world slowly, Celes decided to take some time to be with Terra and now was in Mobliz watching the children play with Katarine and Duane with their month old child who they named Tina.

" it is good to see so many had survived....I am happy".

Celes smiled, Though Kefka was killed the espers remained somehow they were brought back and once again lived with humans, Terra retained her esper powers as well, Celes feels Terra rest her hand on hers." I am happy you are here....I love you...".

" I love you too".

Terra looked away blushing, Celes just laughed Celes wanted to spend as much time with Terra as possible, Celes was going to do something special she was going to ask terra to marry her tonight.

" Terra there is something I wish to tell you tonight after kids are asleep, come to our room afterwards". 

Terra nodded kissing Celes back before Celes left heading to their home, she undressed and got into a beautiful dress tailored for her then she set about lighting candles and prepared to make Dinner, she needed to do this perfectly.

Celes then went about setting table and food as night fast approached she then found a beautiful red dress and set it on the bed, she now had all set Ramuh once engaged was gonna be the priest to marry her and Terra and Cid was gonna walk Celes down isle.

Maduin was going to do such with Terra being that it was his daughter, Their friends....no their family were all going to be there, Celes smiled and grabbed the ring it was time.

* Later*

Terra left the orphanage which Duane, Katarine and the children lived in Mobliz and headed to her and Celes' home, upon entering she found it silent and saw food on table candles lit and a note.' Terra....there is something in bedroom for you'. Terra heads into the bedroom down hall and upon entering finds a beautiful red dress and another note.

' put this on and come into kitchen'.

Terra stripped and changed into the dress it hugged her form like a second skin, the bottom of dress parted partially allowing easy movement, dress was similar to her usual attire so no straps but this was for dancing, Terra returned to kitchen to find Celes in a almost similar dress but it was a olive green color.

" Celes....".

" sit and eat love".

Terra sat and the two began to eat, Terra sighed." you always make good food...I....this is lovely". Celes gave her a smile." anything for you my love..". Terra blushed and Smiled at the twenty one year old woman.

" Terra....there is one more thing....". 

They finished eating and she was brought into the bedroom by Celes who kissed her." for a year I could not stop thinking of you....I missed this...so I thought long on my future and I decided". Celes took out the ring." will you be mine..till death...". Terra had tears in her eyes.

" yes....yes..,".

Terra rammed her lips into hers falling onto the bed with Celes hovering over her." you are beautiful...,I love you so much....let me show you just how much I do". Both made quick work of their clothes and now were both completely naked.

Celes began kissing terra then kissed the pulse of her neck down to valley of her breasts making Terra moaned in pleasure, Celes then brought a hand cupping one of terra's breasts and began to roll her nipple while she sucked terra's other breast.

Terra clutched the sheets, Celes repeated the same with other breast than began kissing down Terra's naked form kissing her belly then came to her center." Celes....Ah!". Celes began sucking her clit, terra arched and cried out as Celes began pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy.

Terra cried out as Celes sucked her clit and fingered her pussy faster and deeper, and then she came with a scream Cumming on Celes's face and fingers Celes pulled out her fingers and licked them clean.

" Celes....".

" not done yet".

Terra sits up and kisses Celes passionately Celes and Terra positioned themselves together and began fingering each other while fondling and rolling each other's breasts and nipples.

They thrust their fingers in faster and deeper than they began to scissor each other their clits rubbing against each other vigorously both kissed moaning thrusting against each other faster and both stopped, Celes lays on her back Terra on top and both began fingering pussies again faster, deeper hitting that spot.

" wait....I want to make you feel good".

Terra began kissing Celes like Celes did to her earlier and reached her pussy and began to suck her clit and thrust her fingers into Her pussy, Celes with one hand grasped Terra's emerald hair while the other clutch the sheets.

Terra's fingers hit deep inside her Celes could feel her release coming, Terra then took her mouth and spears her tongue into her cunt Celes screamed as Terra tongue fucked her pussy while fingering her pussy and Clit.

Celes began seeing stars as her orgasm fast approached then she came with a scream back arching her hand on terra's head forced terra deeper legs locking around said half Esper's head as she came, Terra drank up her pussy juices then crawled up and the two kissed.

Celes' eyes practically rolled inside her head her naked body shivering from her orgasm Terra was too, Sweat covered the two Terra laid her head under Celes' chin who wrapped her arms around her legs tangled together.

" I love you Celes...".

" I love you too Terra....".

It was not long before the two soon fell asleep in that position in each other's loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this before I am not a good smut writer but I do my best.
> 
> Next will be Sebusai aka SevenxSice also known as 67 or 76 depends on how you see it.


	4. Sebusai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Sice celebrate three years as a couple, but Seven also has another plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid phone delete original version of this chapter so had to rewrite it.
> 
> I hope I did SebuSai proud some inspiration from LadyWolvie82 and others.

Date: 844  
Location: Innsmouth, Toguagh

 

Seven and Sice had planned out their anniversary go to the coast aka beach, then a romantic walk then a romantic dinner unknown to Sice though Seven had one more thing she had planned the dinner was where she would propose to Sice.

The two were currently at the coast-beach, Seven and Sice wore two piece bikinis, Seven wore a blue and Silver one with a Sarong of same color, Sice's was red and black they had a large beach umbrella that two could sit under.

The two had walked around the city of Toguagh before now they were here with other people enjoying the beach and sea." this is beautiful". Seven hummed in agreement, the war had ended many had lived unlike the last cycle they went through." not as beautiful as you". Seven smirks at Sice who blushed.

" you too...Seven...". 

The two kissed, Sice was suddenly throw into the water, she came up and sputtering water." Seven! Oh you gonna get it!". Sice jumps on Seven causing both to fall into the water both surfaced laughing and enjoyed the rest of their time there.

It was not long before the day was almost over so they dried off and packed up and returned to their room, Sice went out to get some stuff this gave Seven time to get things ready for her proposal luckily she knew how to cook and began to do so.

Seven took a quick shower and put her hair in a neat ponytail then changed into a beautiful blue-silver strapless dress, and sets out a red-black spaghetti strapped dress for Sice, She lit candles and set the food on table.

Seven took a breath and had the ring in a box and waited.

* Sice*

Sice returned and found their home quiet and empty she then finds a note.' Sice go into bedroom and change into the dress then come to kitchen'. Sice felt excitement and heads into bedroom and finds the dress she changes into it and heads into kitchen.

What she finds made her jaw drop, Seven stood there in a beautiful strapless dress hair up in neat ponytail the bottom of dress opened a little showing her smooth lean athletic leg." please come sit and eat". Sice sat down and the two began to eat. 

" this is good...".

" Thank You".

The two continued eating then had dessert after they were finished, Seven stood." Sice one more thing I want to do come with me to bedroom". Sice stood and followed Seven into the bedroom, Seven grabbed something and came up to Sice." this took alot of planning to have this night perfect....Etro....this is nerve-wrecking". Seven then got on one knee.

" Sice will you marry me?".

Seven was suddenly tackled the two falling onto the bed, Kissing." I take that as a yes...". The two soon stripped each other of their dresses and underwear and now both completely naked and continued kissing and touching, Seven and Sice get into a 69 position." let's make us both feel good". 

Seven and Sice began to tongue and finger each other's pussies, moaning as they pleasured each other when Seven stopped and moved away she kissed down Sice's naked body and began to suck on her clit.

Sice grasps Seven's hair not too rough to hurt her, Seven continued to suck her clit as she began to thrust two fingers into Sice's cunt causing the reaper to arch back.

Seven trusted her fingers in Sice faster and deeper finding that spot in Sice that caused her to scream, Seven sucked her clit faster until Sice came Seven slid out her fingers kissing her clit one more time before sucking her fingers clean of Sice's juices.

Seven crawled up and kissed her as she began to finger Sice again, Sice slid her hand down and began to finger Seven as well, both moaned in their kiss as they trusted in each other faster and deeper.

Both with one hand fondled each other's breasts as their fingers moved faster and began fingering their clits as well both broke from their kiss breathing heavily sweating hair matted to faces both sit up continuing to finger fuck each other.

Both could feel their orgasms approaching and sped up their thrusting fingers inside each other and fingering of their clits as well causing both to start quivering in pleasure, then with one last thrust both came throwing heads back as they had one last explosive orgasm fingers being soaked in their pussy juices.

Both fell back, Seven and Sice kissed their naked bodies matted in sweat breasts rising and falling heavily from their orgasms, Sice's eyes having rolled back of head now fluttered, Seven kisses the valley of her breasts and then her lips." that....was....wonderful...". Seven smiled and lays on her side Sice turns on her side to face Seven.

" same....".

" I love you.....I know I Don't say it a lot but....I will be the best Wife you will have".

Seven smiled and brings Sice next to her they kissed." I know....but we are equals Sice...I love you too...". They kissed and Sice brings herself on top of Seven resting her head at the apex of seven's neck and chest legs tangled and Seven's arms around her the two soon fell into the realm of sleep dreaming of a peaceful beautiful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, took me a couple days to her this finished, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> LadyWolvie82 I hope I did them proud. Note to readers I may do a SebuSai knight Au do not know yet but thinking of it.


	5. Fangrai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning and Fang head out of an expedition and come across a cieth stone but upon touching it Fang gains an interesting part of the male anamoty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa!Fang x Lightning chapter, in a sense this is for LadyWolvie82 and other fangrai shippers I know and love!.
> 
> This is set after ffxiii-2 but in a ending where caius accepts defeat and lives and becomes etro's guardian once more and gets to be with all the yeuls except Noel's who stays with Noel.
> 
> Also all go back to 003 A.F where Fang and Vanille wake, so this is about a couple months or so after.

Date: 003 A.F.  
Location: Pulse

 

Lightning had been worried, worried that she would be unable to adjust to this new life but her family had helped her, Lightning for the first time in years felt normal.

Sure she still was a soldier, the only thing that was changed in this was that not only were there still many psicom left that served barthandelus still out there but natives of pulse thought long dead also had been found.

Not only that but they had discovered that there were other lands and continents, lightning though knew this already she had seen various timelines and also worlds but one timelines she saw was almost four thousand years in the future.

What she had seen was a nation in war with a nation that used advance technology the kingdom that opposed the tech kingdom was called Lucis and had a crystal.

Lightning shook her head, that was one of possible timelines for now she needed to concentrate on the mission, her, Fang and a squad of GC soldiers on a expedition.

" you think that the natives would be more...well specific..".

" they said they saw what looked like a Cieth so best be prepared soldier".

Fang gave her a look the two smirked they soon came upon a familiar sight." that is not a cieth". Fang and Lightning looked at each other then to their unit." nope! Ya seein a cieth stone harmless buggers, Light shall we see what it's focus was?". Lightning nods.

" boys be prepared in case things get a little crazy for y'all".

Fang approaches the stone and touches it a bright flash of light and nothing, Fang sighed and just shrugged." well so much for that oh well come on let's head back". 

* later that day*

" what the hell!".

Both Fang and Lightning looked at each other then down between fang's legs, right there was a cock complete with a set of balls." this..this is insane!". Fang was freaking out, lightning looked just as freaked out." it must have been the cieth stone you touched...".

" maybe....now that I think about it i did feel strange after touching it....Etro light...I ruined our night....".

" Fang no you did not....maybe this was it's focus....um....".

Lightning felt incredibly turned on by seeing fang with a man's cock, she could feel herself getting wet just thinking about fang ramming her pussy, Etro she was going insane what the hell was she thinking then it hit her.

" Fang....Etro I need it in me I need you to fuck me like no tomorrow....Fuck...what is wrong with me...".

" oh shit...I think I know...Light I believe that the cieth stone may have also affected you but instead of a male Dick it affected you with aphrodisiac like magic...".

Lightning shot up and rammed her lips into fang's who tried to push her away." light you are not yourself". Lightning was too gone, everything was hazy and all she wanted was to be fucked and breaded over and over.

" take me fang make you a mother....make me your breeding cum dump!".

Fang slaps her then." Claire! Enough!". Lightning seemed to be back to reality, she felt tears sting her eyes." fang...I...Etro....". Fang wiped her tears away." hey....it's okay Light I love you I just want to do this right". Light kissed her but this time slow and passionate." I love you too....will...will you make me yours...". 

" of course and light I will gladly give you children...".

Fang lays her on bed and after removing lightning of her underwear got between her legs and positions her cock at her pussy." ready?". Lightning nodded and moaned as fang thrusts inside her all the way to the hilt her cock touching light's cervix.

" so big....so full...".

Fang kisses her and begins to thrust with a slow gentle rhythm Lightning grasps fang's arms gently as her cock moved in and out of her soaking cunt slow and deep." faster...". Fang grins." oh how about I just give you even better". Lightning screamed as Fang began to animalistically thrust in and out of her.

Her cock was hitting her cervix her g spot making her cum, Lightning grabs fang and brings her head down and roughly and passionately kissed her, Fang continues to fuck her wildly while fondling her breasts and sucking them.

" Fuck...."

 

Fang then grips light's hips thrusting in her faster and harder." Light....gonna...Cum...". Lightning locks her legs around fang." inside....cum inside!". Fang roars as she hilts herself into lightning's womb and shot gallons and gallons of cum into her, Lightning screamed as she came as well.

Fang did not stop fucking her, did not stop ramming her big cock into lightning's pussy and womb like a mad beast trying to claim every part of lightning to make her only hers, Fang growled and brings lightning on all four and continues to ram her cock into the pinkette's cum soaked cunt.

" OH ETRO! More! Fuck me! Fuck me! YES!!".

Lightning clutched the sheets as fang's cock rammed her pussy very hard and deep and she was loving every bit of it, her and fang clearly were lost in the lust filled wild animal fuck she feels her back brought against Fang's breast as said pulsian continued to brutally fuck her after Cumming in her again fingering her clit.

Lightning screamed in their kiss as she came over fang's cock again and again, lightning was slammed into the wall face first her breasts crushed against it and her hands against it as Fang's cock rammed in and out of her womb and cunt, Lightning did not want it to end.

Fang came in her again like last couple times it felt like gallons of cum filled her womb, Lightning was turned around now her back against wall as Fang pins her arms above her cock brutally ravishing her pussy as cum leaked from it to the floor.

Lightning cried out in ecstasy as fang sucked her breasts and fingered her pussy, Lightning lost count of how many times she came when she came again her pussy clamping tight on fang's cock causing fang to cum in her again.

Lightning found herself on her side and fang behind her one leg up as Fang just kept fucking her with her big cock, lightning feels fang bring her hand to clit and began fingering it causing lightning to scream as she came again, Fang thrusts in her and cums again.

Lightning was pinned down on her back as fang once again fucked her missionary style her cock entering her womb ramming it in and out, Lightning came and came she clutched the sheets, limbs felt limp.

Fang was beginning to get exhausted, her unusual stamina started to fade, Fang grabs Lightning's hips and begins to thrust her cock into lightning's pussy super fast and harder and deeper into her.

Lightning would not last long she felt another orgasm coming, Fang's grip tightened on light's hips and rams into her one last time screaming in release with lightning, loads and loads of hot cum filled light's womb once more and continued to fill her womb until some was leaking out of her pussy onto fang and the bed.

Fang collapsed onto lightning, light's eyes fluttered having rolled into her head her naked form quivering from orgasmic release and from the huge amount of cum that fang shot into her womb, Lightning regained focus and began to cry." fang......". Fang sits up on her elbows and forearms.

" I love you.....thank you.....".

Fang smiled, she and lightning kissed, Fang rolls them over her cock still inside lightning now and again twitching and still releasing cum into lightning before finally stopping, Lightning barely conscious and half asleep feels fang wrap her arms around her as both her and fang fell asleep a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Fantasy XV world not a world but the future of pulse? Yep twist! 
> 
> I am hinting at a possible Au where lightning and friends go travel in time again to aid lucis ala versus XIII 2011-2013 version.
> 
> Yes ardyn is not starscourgy and not a caelum, in fact he does not exist, he dies from illness the chancellor in this is gonna be an oc.
> 
> Once again this is kind of for LadyWolvie82 and other Fangrai shippers, now might do a second part of this with Lightning being the Futa but I will see.


	6. Levielleur Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie begins having strange feelings for her twin and learns a shocking secret of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know but we need more next I am gonna do a futa sebusai been thinking of it for awhile since there is none of that it seems.
> 
> Fictional Incest is okay real incest not okay do not argue with me on this lol and leave me be on how I write just let me enjoy it as I do it my way.

Date: unknown  
Location: ???

 

Alisaie wanted to scream, ever since the incident with the warriors of darkness she has had these feelings for her twin and no matter what she has tried she could not get rid of it.

She was in love with her brother not sisterly but more intimate everytime she saw him she imagined him taking her fucking her like a wild animal nights she has woken sweating and wet below.

" Miss Alisaie are you feeling well?".

" no Urianger I am not....i have feelings for someone close to me and I am afraid of the consequences on acting on them".

" does it have to do with the way you see lord Alphinaud these days".

Alisaie looked at him shocked." how...". Urianger chuckled sipping tea." please my lady I am not dumb I see you love your brother very much". Alisaie blushed but looked away." but....it would be forbidden if we....".

" no it will not, here these records of your family line will clear all up".

It was a journal of the Levielleur family mainly of their mother, Alisaie opens it and begins to read.' these feeling for my brother I can no longer ignore I must confess...of course our family has had this happen before'. Alisaie was shocked.

She continued to read her mother telling of the family history of incestuous relationships and such, Alisaie closed it she had to find Alphinaud and tell him.

Unknown to her Alphinaud had learned the same and felt the same so he went looking for her, and both did." we need to talk". Both said at same time, Alisaie takes his hand and the two got a room.

And from there the two were now on the bed kissing passionately and completely naked his hard cock pressing against her pussy and clit." Alph...". Alphinaud looks at her." are you sure...what if..". Alisaie gave him a deep kiss." yes...take me...I Don't care how rough or hard just take me". Alphinaud nods and lines his cock and thrusts into her pussy taking her virginity.

Alisaie bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut Alphinaud began kissing her as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her pussy, Alisaie panted trying hard to not focus on the pain but Alphinaud's gentle loving kisses.

It seemed to work as he felt her pussy lighten it's grip on his cock." Fuck me hard brother until I cannot walk anymore". Alphinaud was then lost to his lust and love for his sister he grips her hips and begins to like a wild animal thrust his cock into her pussy.

Alisaie nearly screamed in pleasure as his cock rammed against her cervix Alisaie moaned clutching his wrists as he sped up his brutal thrusts damn the consequences she wanted him so bad wanted his children.

Alphinaud suddenly came in her filling her womb with his hot cum causing her to cum as well arching off bed screaming as she did but he was not done he flips her onto all four and continued to brutally Fuck his twin sister making her scream in pleasure.

Alisaie clutched the sheets of the bed as he kept hitting that spot in her his cock hitting her womb making her cum again, Alphinaud cums in her again, pushing out his first load out of her pussy he just kept fucking her his mind on only breeding her.

Alisaie was brought on her side him behind thrusting into her at such a fast pace the bed began slamming into wall, Alisaie and him kissed as his cock continued it's brutal pace inside her.

Alphinaud then slams her into the wall Alisaie placed her hands on it her breasts crushed against wall as his cock spewed more cum into her and continued to brutally hit her cervix and thrust in and out of her cunt.

Alisaie screamed as she came on his cock again, then she was slammed back against WA her legs wrap around his waist and arms clutch his back as he just kept fucking her his lilts on her breasts sucking them and fingering her clit with one hand making her scream in another orgasm.

Alphinaud came in her again, he then lays on bed her on top riding him her back to him as he trusted up into her at an even harder pace, Alisaie had her tongue sticking out her eyes practically rolling into her head, she feels him cum in her again as she came.

She turns around on him and looks down at him as he held her hips brutally slamming into her, her breasts swaying with her riding him and his thrusting cock, Alisaie felt she was at her limit, Alphinaud noticed too as her cunt began crushing his cock in a vice grip wanting more of his cum.

Alphinaud slams her onto her back and begins tel thrust his cock into her womb and pussy incredibly fast so fast it was like a blur Alisaie screamed as she came again and again, Alphinaud kissed her then sucked her breasts then brutally grabbed her hips violently thrusting into her.

" Alm-almost....".

Both came one last time, Alphinaud thrusts into her hilting all the way and his cock unleashed literally wave after wave of hot cum into his sister's womb Alisaie arched off bed screaming to the heavens her eyes rolling back in head her arms and legs fell limp on the bed her naked body quivering from their release.

Her breasts heaved up and down her and his bodies covered in sweat, Alphinaud released last of his cum into her womb and fell on top of her she weakly locks her legs around him and her arms on his back.

He looks at her and they kissed, Alphinaud rolled onto his back her with him on top holding her he did not pull out, Alisaie lays her head just under his chin and closed her eyes smiling and soon both joined the realm of sleep in each other's loving embrace.

* next day*

Alisaie and Alphinaud sat there both wanting to just die as Urianger and their friends embarrassed them to no end.

" come on now we should be happy for them".

That was Lyse, Y'shtola hummed." indeed even siblings should be allowed such why should thou be shunned for their love". Alisaie silently mouthed thank you, but then Y'shtola spoke again.

" just do not spoil your children, right Alphinaud".

Alisaie wanted to laugh at Alphinaud's blushing face and kissed him." you will be a good father...I love you dear brother". Alphinaud smiled." and I love you dear sister".


	7. Sebusai Futa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sice wakes one day to find a certain male part on her and seven is all too glad to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa!Sice x Seven ladies and gentlemen!.

Date: Unknown  
Location: Class Zero Dorms 

 

Seven just stared at Sice or more likely at what she had screamed at before Seven even came into the room.

On the Sixteen year old girl was a cock already hard and complete with testicles, seven for some reason felt this urge to suck it to have Sice take her.

She was not the only one Sice could not stop staring at Seven primal urges trying to take over her." wha-what....what is this....seven...". Sice was terrified justly so, Seven wanted to help her girlfriend so she suddenly stripped all clothes off leaving herself completely nude.

" Seven!? What are you doing!?".

Seven did not answer as she grasps the big cock that was part of Sice and began to pump it while fondling Sice's ballsac, Sice moaned it felt good." seven....". Seven licks the tip then engulfs it all into her mouth all the way to her balls.

Seven then began giving Sice a blowjob, moving her head up and down the thick cock thrusting in and out of her throat, Sice gripped the sheets of her bed, Seven sucked her cock like she had done this before.

Sice felt her balls tightening and her cock getting bigger and twitching." I'm Cumming!". Her cock soon shot a huge load of thick cum inside seven's mouth down her throat who eagerly drank it all.

Seven pulls away cum splattered her face and breasts, she moaned like a animal in heat. Etro what was wrong with her she could not think straight." Take me! Make me yours!". Sice lost all thoughts there she ripped off her own clothes slams seven against the wall and began ramming her cock into her pussy.

Seven had no sane thoughts left neither did Sice all they had were the instincts to mate to breed, Little did they know that this was the plan, Sice sped her thrusts her big cock hitting seven's cervix her balls slapping against said woman's ass.

Seven screamed as she came over the thrusting cock, Sice groaned as she came filling seven's womb full of hot cum but did not stop turning seven around face first against wall and continued thrusting inside the older teen, Seven had another orgasm clutching the wall her breasts bouncing with each violent thrust of Sice's Thick and hot cock in her cunt.

Seven felt hot cum fire inside her again causing her to arch back screaming as she came with Sice again, Sice gave a animalistic growl and pushes seven onto her stomach on bed ass in her and began to brutally fuck her harder and deeper.

Seven planted her face into the bed screaming as orgasm after orgasm wracked her nude form as Sice just kept violently and Animalistically slammed her big cock into her womb and pussy.

Sice howled as she came inside her again and again, Sice continues to fuck Seven doggystyle Seven lifts up onto her hands gripping the sheets her breasts bouncing back and forth rapidly from the brutal fast thrusts Seven leans back against Sice feeling Sice's breasts against her back.

Sice brought a hand to a breasts palming it while she brought a hand to Seven's clit and began to fingering it Seven screamed in their kiss then Sice bites the junction of her throat and came inside seven again.

Loads of hot cum filled Seven's womb, Seven then found herself riding Sice reverse cowgirl with Sice pressed against her back kissing and sucking the place between her neck and shoulder.

Seven likely was pregnant by now but she cared not she did not care how many times she was taken as long as Sice continued to breed her with that massive cock she cared not.

Sice came in her again some leaked out onto her cock and onto bed, Sice turns seven around and pins her on her back and resumes ramming her cock into seven's eager cunt and womb which were soaked in her cum.

Seven arched as she came again, Sice just kept fucking her breeding her Cumming in her, Sice did not stop as she came in her three more times but even she had her limit, Seven sits up locking her legs around Sice and her back as Sice sped her thrusts even faster and harder her cock penetrating seven's cum filled womb.

" Seven!!!"

" Do it! Breed me!!".

Sice hilts inside her one last time and lets loose gallon and gallons of hot cum into Seven who threw her head back Cumming with her eyes rolling back of her head mouth wide open in silent scream.

Seven shook as her naked body quaked from their orgasms, so much cum filled her womb it spilled out like a river she could feel Sice still filling her womb with her cum, Seven fell back Sice on top hovering over her and it hit her.

" oh....oh gods Seven...I....i am so sorry! I...".

Seven suddenly kissed her hungerly." more....I need more....". Hours later both laid on bed Seven was covered in cum her pussy and womb filled to the brim with cum, Sice panting on top of her having shot the last of her cum into seven.

The cock had vanished then after, Sice looked at Seven terror and shame on her face." Etro...Seven...i Don't.....". Tears sting her eyes Seven sits up and kisses her." it's okay....maybe Etro wanted this...I love you Sice I would not mind having children..". Sice tearfully kisses her back.

" I love you too...".

Months later

Sice and Seven laid together holding the precious gift they conceived months ago." what should we name her?". Seven smiled." Claire....". Sice smiled." Beautiful name for a beautiful child...our blessed gift from Etro...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist! Claire yes that Claire aka Lightning! Remember that chapter in Fangrai Au Shots yep this chapter is connected to it but in a alternate way of course.
> 
> Next one I know not yet


	8. Lyshtola Futa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need i Say what happens set before Y'shtola ends up in The First and months before that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright So i wanted to do this for awhile but had no internet but now i do for a couple days so enjoy i extended this chapter cause i decided not to do a second part.

Date: Unknown  
Location: Ala Mihgo

 

when Y'shtola said she wanted to try a new spell and experiment this was not what Lyse expected, Y'shtola had used a Spell that Made Lyse Grow a Cock and Full Balls and had proceeded to give her a handjob and Titjob resulting in Lyse cumming on Y'shtola's Face and Naked body now Y'shtola was sucking her Cock Lyse eyes closed completely naked groaned in pleasure as Y'shtola's hot mouth pumped in and out her cock, In Fact She had been doing it for almost two hours and now felt she was about to cum." Shtola....". Y'shtola began sucking her cock faster and deeper in her throat Lyse groaned and Thrusts her hips into Y'shtola's Face and came hard.

Hot Cum erupted into Y'shtola's throat which the Miqo'te greedily drank moaning then she pulls back sighing in ectasy, Lyse was breathing hard Y'shtola crawled up to her and kissed her Lyse and Her voices hitched as Y'shtola impaled herself onto Lyse's Cock both maoned in the Kiss and she began to move on top of Lyse slowly, Lyse's Cock thrusting in and out of Y'shtola's Hot wet pussy the Miqo'te sits up and begins riding Lyse like riding a Chocobo both moaning, Lyse grasps the Miqo'te's Hips and begins to thrust fast and hard, a feeling of lust and something else began to consume her.

" Lyse...Take me...however you want any way you want".

That was the thing that made Lyse snap and begin to brutally thrust in and out of Y'shtola like a Wild animal, need to breed the woman on top of her all but consumed Lyse's mind Y'shtola threw her head back in a loud moan as The magically grown Cock rammed against her Cervix, Lyse wanted nothing more to make Y'shtola pregnant with her child and as if reading her mind Said Miqo'te spoke again." The amount of times you come is nearly endless....Breed me as much as you want fill me take me until i am wont able to Even walk Belly swollen with child". Lyse growled and began thrusting her Cock faster and Deeper and Harder up into Y'shtola Animalistically causing Y'shtola to Scream in Pleasure as She Came on The Thrusting Cock.

After several thrusts Lyse came with a Scream along with Y'shtola, Y'shtola felt hot cum explode into her Womb loads and loads of hot cum filled her but Lyse was not done and slams her into the wall her back pressed against the stone as Lyse fucked her brutally Hard and Fast, The Two kissed passionately as Y'shtola screamed in utter ectasy and lust of being filled by Lyse, the thought of carrying her child had utterly consumed Y'shtola's usually calm and focused mind, Her tongue was hanging out her mouth eyes nearly rolled inside her head as another huge load of cum filled her womb and pussy and Lyse just turns her to face the wall and continued to brutally fuck her, Lyse's mind was now totally consumed by animalistic lust.

Lyse came inside her Miqo'te lover again both crying out in utter Pleasure, Y'shtola found herself on her side Lyse behind her and Lyse continuing to ram her Cock into her Pussy and Womb, She turns her head and the two kissed tongues and all, Lyse began to thrust faster and faster and harder She gropes one of y'shtola's breasts while thrusting harder and faster cumming inside her again and again some from earlier starting being pushed out and leaked onto the bed Lyse gets Y'shtola on all four and began brutally fucking her doggystyle, Y'shtola clutched the sheets of the bed as she continued to have orgasm after orgasm She could feel Lyse's Balls slapping against her clit as Her cock rammed in and out of her pussy ramming into her womb brutally.

Y'shtola felt herself be pulled up her naked back being pressed up against Lyse's Breasts as Lyse continued to ram her cock into the Miqo'te's Cum soaked pussy and womb Lyse brought one hand to a breast and one to Y'shtola's Clit and began to rub it vigorously Y'shtola threw her head back with a scream as she came over Lyse's Fingers and Cock, Lyse thrusts hard and Cums inside Y'shtola again, filling her womb with another big load of hot virile cum, it was highly likely that Y'shtola was indeed Pregnant by now if not from the other times Lyse came inside her.

Y'shtola fell forward her ass still in air as Lyse held her fucking her still with her still huge hard Cock, Y'shtola was turned and slammed onto her back Lyse Still ramming her cock into her womb Faster and Harder and Deeper gripping her hips as she did so, Y'shtola's Legs and Arms felt limp and useless from her many orgasms and how many times Lyse had Came inside her, Lyse grasps one of Y'shtola's Breasts rolling a nipple then slid her hand down and fingers her clit causing Y'shtola to scream as she came, Lyse felt near her limit or at least was about to cum inside Y'shtola one last time Y'shtola sits up and kisses her Lyse starts thrusting faster and Harder realizing that she was indeed at her limit, Y'shtola and Lyse both scream as they came together.

Y'shtola threw her head back As A Huge load of cum bigger than the last filled her womb Her eyes rolling into her head fluttering her mouth wide open her naked body quivering in orgasmic release and being filled by such a huge load of Cum, the two fell back onto the bed Lyse on her who rolls onto her back bringing Y'shtola on top of her and the two soon fell asleep in each other's embraces Lyse's Still Hard Cock inside Y'shtola's Cum filled Pussy.

* Months Later*

Y'shtola stood on the balcony of her room in the crystarium looking up at the sky now void of the Flood of Light, She wondered if her corporeal spirit would return to the source to her body to return to Lyse and their Child, Y'shtola closed her eyes and smiled, she wondered if Their child will have Lyse's golden hair and white miqo'te ears or the opposite either way she knew that their child would likely be just as beautiful as either of them when grown.

" Lady Y'shtola it is time".

" very well i pray thee is prepared for the Journey Urianger".

Urianger chuckled." Of Course i would not be here if not for such".

Y'shtola smiled she looks up one more time and leaves imagining a future for both her and lyse and their child.

.................................................................................................

Y'shtola moaned clutching the sheets as Lyse rammed her cock into her wet dripping cunt again and again, they are reunited when Lyse appeared with the others in The Rak'Tika Woods and came to Slitherbough, and what better way to celebrate their reunion then passionate animalistic love making Y'shtola immediately giving Lyse a Magic Cock once more and being taken by her like a wild animal.

 

Lyse grasps Y'shtola's Hips as she fucked her doggystyle, Y'shtola Sits Up pressing her back against Lyse's Chest as Lyse thrusted faster and harder inside her Lyse brought one hand to a breast and one to Y'shtola's Clit which she began rubbing vigorously Y'shtola Screamed in a Kiss as She came over Lyse's Thrusting Cock which unloads hot cum into her Womb, Lyse slams Y'shtola into a wall and continued to fuck the Miqo'te from Behind Y'shtola slapped her hands onto the wall arching back into each thrust, Lyse rams harder and harder into Y'shtola's Hot Cunt and Came inside again filling The Miqo'te woman with more cum Y'shtola threw her head back and screamed.

Of Course Lyse was far from finished She Lays Y'shtola on her side and lays behind her and begins ramming her cock in and out of Y'shtola's Pussy ramming against her Cervix making Her scream, Lyse thrusts even faster and harder and deeper cumming inside Y'shtola again but kept thrusting inside the Miqo'te causing the woman to scream as she came over and over, Lyse cums inside her again then lays on her back as Y'shtola rides her cock, Y'shtola's Back facing Lyse as Lyse's Cock thrusted up inside Her pussy in and out, Y'shtola lays back on Lyse and the two kissed as Lyse fingered her clit making her cum again and making Lyse cum inside Y'shtola again as said Miqote's Pussy tightens around her cock.

Lyse just kept thrusting her cock inside Y'shtola's Cum filled Pussy pushing out the cum as she kept ramming into Y'shtola's Womb causing her to come on the thrusting cock again and again, Y'shtola then was pinned on her back and Lyse grabs her Hips roughly and began to ram her cock violently hard and fast inside her pussy, Y'shtola Screamed Cumming over and over on the violently thrusting Cock Lyse grabs her hips slamming into her even harder and deeper cumming as she did so but kept going, Y'shtola arched as Cum filled her womb again pushing out the last load out of her pussy onto the bed.

Lyse was nearly at her limit and began going even harder and faster so fast that her hips were almost a blur Y'shtola just came and came on Lyse's cock non-stop, Lyse with one last Thrust Cums hard, wave after wave of hot cum filled Y'shtola's Womb to the brim so much that some leaked out of her pussy Lyse just kept cumming and cumming to the point Y'shtola's Arms and legs fall limp as she screamed in one final climax with Lyse Her eyess rolling into her head mouth agape tongue nearly hanging out of mouth her nude body covered in sweat and cum shaking violently from orgasmic release and fell back in that state, Lyse collapsed on top of Her.

Y'shtola using her weak strength embraces Lyse whose covered in sweat pressed against her, the two kissed Lyse was going to pull out but Y'shtola locks her legs around her waist." Stay". Lyse nods and the two kissed again rolling over so Y'shtola laid on top of lyse her head against the junction of Her throat near her heart Lyse wraps her arms around her Miqo'te Lover and falls asleep, Y'shtola follows feeling the still hard throbbing cock of Lyse inside her womb as she falls asleep dreaming of their Daughter back in the Source.


	9. Squinoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall And Rinoa confess on the Ragnarok in a special way resulting in an Unexpected yet joyful result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess where this is going lol Yep some Hardcore Love from Squinoa

Date: Unknown  
Location: Ragnarok Ship

 

Squall sat alone at the Cockpit of the Airship as it slowly descended back to the planet, Squall watched the stars pass by he sighed and got up and headed to the Bedroom on the Airship where he finds Rinoa sitting head down." Rinoa?". She looks up giving him a sad smile." Oh Squall didn't hear you...something wrong?". Squall sits next to her." That's my question...are you okay...look if confessing my love to you was too much i will leave it be and we can still be friends". Rinoa shook her head, looking away from him." that's not it...it's just...what will everyone think...of me..". Squall brings a gloved hand under her chin and lifts her head to face him." If anything i learned on this crazy ass journey it's that no matter what no one will think different of you". Rinoa looked into his eyes seeing the sincerity in them.

it was instant and the two kissed, Squall pulled her close deepening the kiss eventually the two separated for air, Rinoa then stood up and began to remove her clothes Shocking Squall whose eyes were wide as Saucers." Rin...What are you doing!". Rinoa now fully naked covered herself with her hands." Squall...I Want to make love to you...i don't know why but i need you...I want you". Squall stood and kissed her." Alright...cause i am really uncomfortable down there". Rinoa giggled and the two kissed as She helped Squall rid of his clothes leaving him completely naked as well.

' His...It's Huge!'.

Rinoa blushed seeing His Cock fully erect she reached a hand to touch it causing him to moan, Rinoa decided to be bold and wrap her hand around it she read those dirty magazines and figured that if this was gonna happen that she pleasured him first, she began to pump his Cock Causing him to moan again Rinoa brought her mouth and kissed the tip of his cock which leaked pre-cum then began to lick it swirling her tongue around then she shocks Squall by Engulfing his whole Cock into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down sucking his big meaty Cock like a Lolipop, Squall sat on the bed holding her hair in one hand as he clutched the sheets, Rinoa knew she was doing good by his moans and began to suck faster and deeper.

thankfully she had good gag reflexes as she swallowed his whole cock into her mouth all down her throat continuing to suck it, Squall gritted his teeth as he could feel his cock throb ready to release, Rinoa just sucked faster and her eyes went wide when Squall's cock began spewing copious amount of cum into her throat which then she moaned drinking his hot Seed greedily, Rinoa was suddenly ripped away his hot cum splattering onto her face and Breasts." Enough Foreplay!". Rinoa squealed and screams as His Cock rams to the hilt into her Pussy taking her Virginity, little blood leaked out of her pussy from him doing that.

he began to kiss her gently and then began to thrust slowly at first to let her get use to it after several minutes She felt the pain fade and pleasure replace it and Squall went berserk then beginning to ram his Cock into her Cunt very fast and hard causing her to scream as she came on his cock, Squall grasps her hips hard and thrusts harder and harder and faster and deeper his cock hitting her cervix Rinoa wraps her arms and legs around him as he fucked her like a wild animal like his name sake like a Lion and Rinoa for some reason loved it.

Squall twists her around onto her hands and knees and still inside her began to fuck her doggystyle his hips never losing speed, Rinoa wondered if there was a way to stop time in physical bodies." Squall Stop...i want to try something....". Squall pulls his cock out of her pussy, Rinoa grasps it and a glow surrounds his cock." A did a spell that slowed time...meaning you cannot cum until i undo it...i mean if it's okay..", Squall's answer was to grab her and slam her face first into the wall and ram his cock into her pussy and began to fuck her wildly again making her scream in pleasure over and over Rinoa plants her hands onto the metal wall of the Ship her naked breasts crushed against it her hard nipples rubbing up and down it with each thrust of his cock and came again on his big cock.

He flips her around slamming her back against it she wraps her legs and arms around him as he continued to thrust inside her violently and brutally, Rinoa threw her head back screaming as she came on his cock again and again, Squall just growled and throws her onto the bed on her side laying behind her and continued his brutal fucking Rinoa feels his hand began to finger her clit making her cum again, Squall grabs one of her breasts as they kissed she cums on his cock again then she is riding him reverse cowgirl his hands on her hips thrusting up into her as she rode him like a wild chocobo, Squall thrusts faster and deeper hitting and entering her womb with every thrust of his big cock making him cum over his cock.

Rinoa manages to turn around and continue to ride him his cock still ramming against her womb then into, her pussy crushing his thrusting cock in a vice grip." Rinoa....!!". Rinoa cums again and collapses on him as he continued to thrust." Undo the spell....". Rinoa does and finds herself on her back with him thrusting inside her even faster and harder so fast that his hips were a blur, Rinoa screamed cumming again and again Squall gritted his teeth at her pussy's vice grip on his cock he felt so much built up cum in his balls waiting to be released but he was so lost in lust and love that the thought of pulling out was almost not there but squall had enough of a Conscious mind to do so, He begins thrusting faster and faster and harder and harder, Her breasts bounced violently with each thrust his cock violently ramming into her womb making her cum and cum and cum over and over.

Squall was at his limit and readied to pull out but She locks her legs on his hips and Squall roars as He thrusts one last time and came, Gallons and Gallons of Cum shot out of his Cock and filled Her womb with what felt like years and years of Cum to the brim her womb was filled that some began leaking out of her pussy onto the bed but he just kept cumming into her Rinoa's Eyes rolled inside her head her arms and legs falling limp and useless her body twitching from both their orgasms eyes shuddering from intense pleasure with her body which was covered in sweat soon he stopped cumming and fell on her both breathing heavily.

" Rinoa.....We don't have protection...you could...".

She silenced him by kissing him." I don't mind....if i do i will happily have your child...". The two kissed, Rinoa feels his Cock twitch inside her Cunt still hard." Looks like someone wants a round two...". Squall growls and thrusts into her beginning again Rinoa and him kissed as they fucked and made love the rest of the trip home, Rinoa lost count of how many times he came inside her but that was because she discovered another spell one that constantly regenerated his stamina and more, Rinoa was on her knees back against his naked Chest as he just brutally Fucked her Cunt with his Big Cock Rinoa screams in their kiss as she came and he came inside her cum filled Womb.

He lays her on her side he lifts one leg and begins to thrust harder and deeper and faster into her Cunt, Rinoa clutched the sheets with one hand while grasping one of her own breasts, Crying out in intense orgasmic pleasure Squall growled Cumming inside her again and again it was endless, He lifts her both now sitting kissing as his huge cock rammed into her womb pushing out excess cum and filling her womb with more and more Rinoa throws her head back in a loud scream as she came over his cumming cock their cum mixing together, if anything Rinoa was probably pregnant for sure.

Squall repeats what he did before slamming her up against the wall fucking her and cumming inside her and All Rinoa could do was hold on for dear life, the pleasure was so much she nearly passed out Squall fucks her in every position cumming inside her everytime He slams her on her back fucking her missionary style once more to finish, Rinoa undoes the spell Squall thrusts faster and faster and faster and harder and deeper and harder gritting his teeth as her Cunt once again crushed his thrusting cock he then gives one last cry and Cums gallons into her making her cum with him, like before her eyes rolled inside her head, Body covered in sweat shuddering in intense pleasurable Orgamic release limbs limp.

Squall rolls onto his back still inside her bringing her on top of him and the two soon fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming of a better future.

* Days After Ultimecia's Defeat*

Squall had not seen Rinoa for some time it had been days after the party and another night of passion, he had an idea of where she was and headed there upon arriving he heard the sound of vomitting Squall enters Bathroom finding Rinoa in only her shorts and Tank Top her black hair matted to face with sweat her face pressed against the Toilet." ....Squall...". Squall helps her up by lifting her into his arms bridal style and carries her to the Doctors after some test The Doctor came back." Well....i would tell you but i think that is Miss Heartilly's job". Squall quirked a brow and enters the room where Rinoa was, She held her stomach with one hand and looks up at him." What is Wrong? Rin?". Rinoa smiles tears in her eyes and jumps him kissing him deeply and passionately." Squall...We..Oh Better if i show you". She takes his hand and places it on her stomach which was bare for her tank top ended slightly above it.

It did not take Squall long to figure it out shock in his eyes, He looks at Rinoa which she nods." We....We are gonna be Parents....Squall...". Squall crushes her against him he was happy he did not show it and Rinoa knew he did not need to." I Love you Squall....So Much...". Squall lifts her face." And I love you Rinoa...". The two kissed then returned to their dorm where they made love once again eventually falling asleep in each other's arms dreaming of a future with their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter of this story i have ever done! a new record! Woooooo! lol


	10. Thancred x Ryne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred and Ryne return from their journey from the endless desert of The First having spent two years gone, Ryne decides to confess something to Thancred which ends with interesting results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before You All Get all Antsy and bitch about Ryne being underage read the tags! Consensual Underage Sex and Ryne is Sixteen in this Chapter.

Date: Two Years After Emet-Selch's Defeat and Darkness brought back to The First  
Location: The Crystarium

 

Thancred and Ryne returned to the Crystarium after being gone for two years and after some happy reunions retired to their rooms for the day, Ryne sat on her bed two more years of traveling with Thancred but something happened to her unlike last time something in her changed her thoughts towards thancred changed and upon returning to Norvrandt she realized what it was it was love not sibling love not parent child love but love intimate love romantic love was this why thancred distanced himself from her cause he had been in love with Minfilia and seeing her with that name was a painful reminder of that lost love?.

Ryne needed to know she needed to know if Thancred had loved Minfilia, Ryne quickly gets a Robe on over her nightgown and leaves her room and heads to Thancred's, She stopped before the door and stopped her hand from knocking, she was afraid of his reaction if she told him she was afraid he would reject it she was only sixteen and him obvious far older than her at least in his thirties now but at same time she felt that there were others who had such relationships that she clearly wanted with Thancred, Ryne swallowed her fear and knocks and was surprised when Thancred answered in nothing but pants.

" Ryne....".

" Thancred...can we talk...please..".

Thancred nods and lets her inside, Ryne sits down on his bed he stands there." Talk". Ryne takes a breath and looks at him." Did you Love Minfilia". Thancred sighed, He looks at Her." Everyone loved her she was my friend she was family like you". Ryne gives him a fierce glare." no...did you love her". Thancred realized now what she meant, Thancred walks to the window and looks at the night sky.

* Maker's Ruin: Melancholic Orchestral Version - FFXIV Ost*

" Yes......and it was too late before i could even tell her that....".

" I...I am sorry..".

Thancred did not look at her as he spoke." Don't apologize....you were never at fault....Minfilia...she made the choice a choice that at first i could not take but...now i understand...You should go back to your room and sleep". Ryne did not leave but she stood coming up to him." I want to know...i want to know how much you loved her....i want to feel...". Thancred looked at her shocked, Ryne took a breath and began to remove her clothes and rendered herself completely naked before a very shocked Thancred, Ryne shyly covers herself." Thancred...I Love you...and not just.....platonic...i want to...feel that love...to know it...will you...show me?". Thancred closed his mouth if honest with himself the last two years Ryne had grown more beautiful Thancred walks up and lifts her face to his and kisses her.

Ryne closed her eyes melting into the kiss when she found herself on her back on the bed and moaning as Thancred slowly sucked her clit and fingered her pussy Ryne groped one of her breasts while grasping Thancred's hair arching her back off the bed as Thancred began to Finger her and Suck her clit faster Ryne clenched her eyes tightly closed as she came with a scream her juices splashing his face and fingers, Ryne fell back to the bed breathing heavy from her first orgasm Thancred stood and removed his undergarments Ryne gaped at the size of his Cock.

" Are you sure about this Ryne once this happens there is no going back".

" Yes....I know and i am ready...".

Thancred sits on the bed as Ryne sits up and hovers over his Cock she grasps it earning a groan from thancred, Ryne begins moving her hands up and down while sucking the tip of his cock, Thancred grasps her hair while clutching the bedsheets Ryne decided to take a chance and engulfs his cock and began to suck it deep in her throat Thancred moaned head thrown back in pleasure, where in the hells did she learn to do this and it hit thancred.' Alphinaud....looks like i am gonna have to have a talk with him'. Ryne began sucking his cock faster and deeper Thancred could feel his impeding release as he began to thrust into her mouth and then came with a groan, Ryne felt his cum fill her mouth and she drank what she could eventually she pulled away from his spewing cock his cum splattering her face and Breasts.

Ryne cleaned his cum off sucking it from her fingers then climbed on top of him and impales herself on his Cock feeling him take her virginity blood leaked from her pussy from the loss of her purity she clenched her eyes shut from the pain staying still to let the pain go away, Thancred reaches a hand out and gently massaged her breasts to give her pleasure to rid the pain soon enough the pain was dulled alittle and Ryne began to slowly move up and down his cock moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure Thancred held her hips but let her go at her own pace.

Ryne began moving faster and harder feeling his cock touch her cervix each thrust, Thancred began thrusting up into her gripping her hips roughly causing Ryne to moan in pleasure, Thancred was starting to lose himself to lust so he began to thrust even harder up into her causing her to Scream in intense pleasure Thancred growled and sits up and stands off the bed Ryne was slammed back against the wall her back against the cold stone but she cared not as Thancred began to thrust inside her like a wild animal Ryne threw her head back as she came on his thrusting cock which was hitting her cervix brutally hard and fast.

Ryne Came with a Scream her juices soaking Thancred's Big thrusting cock, Thancred lays her on her side and lays behind her thrusting brutally fast, hard and deep into her soaked cunt, Ryne grasps the sheets with one hand while holding his neck with the other as his cock rammed against her cervix and as he began fingering her clit making her scream in his mouth as they kissed deeply and passionately, Ryne came over his cock Thancred who then gets her on all four and began fucking her from behind Ryne arched back screaming in pure ectasy her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head her breasts bouncing violently from his hard fast deep thrusts she felt his balls slapping against her clit as he thrusts faster loud squelching sounds could be heard Ryne came on his cock again she then sat up her back against his bare chest.

Thancred brings a hand down to a breast and one to her clit and began to finger her clit as he thrusted even harder and faster into her wet cunt Ryne arched feeling so much pleasure hit her as his cock repeatedly rammed into her womb her pussy squeezing his cock, Thancred turns her and slams her onto her back and begins to thrust just as fast even faster and harder then before causing Ryne to scream really loud as she came over and over Thancred grabs her arms holding them as he thrusted his big cock into her womb a need to claim her as his took over him he could feel his cock throbbing ready to unleash his cum into her, Ryne felt his Cock twitching and she had lost all sense of worry or care.

" Inside me! Cum inside me!".

Thancred began to thrust faster and faster Ryne brought her hand to his thrusting cock and both hand and Cock glowed, Thancred had no idea what she did but cared not as he continued to violently and brutally thrust his Cock into her pussy and womb then with one final thrust and with a roar he came, Ryne felt load after load after load of his cum shoot into her filling her womb to the brim and more, She had casted a spell that gave him that Ryne threw her head back arching as she came from the feeling of his Cum filling her impregnating her her Pussy crushing his cock making him fill her with more cum which began to leak out of her pussy, her final orgasm made her eyes roll into her head fluttering wildly her naked body quaking from it, her naked breasts heaving both covered in sweat hair matted from their sexual experience, Thancred finished cumming inside her and fell onto her.

" Ryne....Hells....".

" It's alright....i am happy....if i am pregnant...i am happy it is you Thancred....".

Ryne smiled at him tears in her eyes Thancred brought a hand up and wiped them away." Don't Cry Ryne....I will be here always i am not going to abandon you". they kissed, Ryne stops him from pulling out." no...Stay inside me...just for abit longer...". Thancred rolls onto his back bringing her with him to have her lay on him his still hard cock inside her pussy and womb, he embraces her and soon the two fall into a blissful sleep.

* Next Day*

Ryne and Thancred upon waking and getting dressed were met by their companions." So Thancred want to tell us what that ruckus was last night Hmmm?". Ryne Blushed with embarrassment, Thancred crossed his arms over chest." That is none of your business Alphinaud Leveilleur and i advise you to keep your dirty books away from Ryne at all times". Alisaie smirked." So She told you". Thancred looks at Alisaie." Well i think me and my dear brother slash Lover should leave you two alone". Alisaie grabs her brother and drags him off, Urianger stood there with Y'shtola." I am happy for both of you, Minfilia would be happy". Thancred smiled looking to Ryne who smiled he looks up at the sky." Yes....she would wouldn't she....". Thancred closing his eyes." Thank you...Minfilia...Thank you".


	11. The Beoulve Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma and Ramza come to realize they have grown closer than normal siblings gained feelings that no oridnary sibling has this results in confessions and a night the two would remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes RamzaxAlma Incest Chapter i will do a RamzaxAgrias one someday

Date: Unknown - Some Weeks After Ultima's Defeat  
Location: Beoulve Manor

 

Alma never thought she would be back in her family home, thankfully Delita becoming King and Ovelia becoming Queen the Church was taken down and Ramza was no longer a heretic and Orran Durai was able to finish his book but nothing could ever prepare her for one thing one thing she would have never thought of, She was in Love with her Brother Ramza, Alma felt like tearing her hair out currently he was out hunting down one of the remaining forces that had served the Lucavi also rumors that Mustadio's father had found the Kingdom Of Dalmasca after a Expedition.

Alma was going to confess to him tell him her feelings she was prepared for his rejection but Alma needed to do this Alma headed to His Room and decided to do something bold in seconds as She walked up to the bed.

* Ramza*

Ramza sighed as he walked in his home, he sets the sheathed Ragnarok Sword against the wall and began to remove his armor leaving him in only his Tunic and Pants he did not see Alma.' She must be sleeping i will leave her be'. Ramza headed to his room he opens the door finding it dark, no light which he figured since it was almost night but stopped when he spotted a familiar figure on his bed." Alma!? wha...". Alma was on his bed Completely naked except the sheet around her Petite form Ramza felt his pants tighten he shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head but to no avail." Ramza...I cannot hide it anymore ever...ever since you rescued me before Wiegraf before Ultima...I have had these feelings that i tried to rid myself but...I Can't cause I love you more than a Brother...". Alma was in tears Ramza hated seeing her cry he walks up and shocks her by kissing her on the lips before pulling away.

" Gods.....you beat me to it....".

" You...you feel the same....".

" Alma....when you were taken by Vormav and Possessed by Ultima......the terror of losing you was greater than any pain i have known....a life without you is unbearable to even think about..".

Alma looked at him, Ramza leans in and they kissed again deepening the kiss as Ramza began to remove his clothes Alma blushes his Cock was bigger than she imagined, Ramza had a athletic like build likely from all that fighting and such Alma knelt before him and takes his Cock in her hand She hears him gasp and stop her." Alma...". Alma stops and stands to kiss him." Ramza...i Need you...in me....please...". Alma was then laid on her back on the bed she spreads her legs open Ramza crawled up and Positioned himself at her pussy." Are you sure...we can do this another day...". Alma shook her head.

" I want this...I Love you..".

" And I You Dear Sister".

Ramza slowl begins to enter her, his cock finding her maidenhood and he kisses her as he thrusts inside her all the way taking her virginity, Alma clenched her eyes tight in pain tears spilling Ramza could feel blood leaking from her he kissed her to soothe the pain he began to slowly thrust in and out of her Alma wraps her arms and legs around him she kept her eyes shut enduring the pain and focusing on Ramza's soothing kisses the pain started fading Alma looks up at her brother." You can go faster....". Ramza nods and begins to speed up his thrusts Alma moaned as pleasure began to hit her instead of pain Alma arched into his thrusts a part of her wanted him to take her like a wild animal that part was winning cause she suddenly pins him on his back and began to wildly thrust up and down his cock ramming in and out of her pussy wildly." Alma!". Ramza wanted to stop her.

" Fuck Me! Fuck Me Ramza! Make me scream! make me yours! Gods! i don't care if i get pregnant! Take Me!".

Ramza snapped and grabs her hips and begins to thrust very hard, fast and deep into his sister who threw her head back with a scream as She came on his cock Ramza growled and gets off the bed and slams her into the wall her back against the cold stone as Ramza's Cock rammed against her cervix making her scream in pure ectasy they kissed tongues battling for dominance Ramza thrusts even faster and harder making her scream as she came on his cock again Ramza turns her around to her facing the wall she plants her hands on it as Ramza continued to Violently ram his cock against her womb, Alma came again but he never relented he just kept fucking her.

Alma leans back into him bringing an arm around his neck kissing him while she held one of his hands while the other fingered her clit She moaned in the kiss as Ramza thrusted faster while she came on him again, Alma broke the kiss screaming as she came again Ramza sets her on her side while behind her and begins thrusting very hard and fast, Alma gripped the sheets nearly tearing them as orgasm after orgasm hit her Alma took it all Ramza lays on his back with her riding him reverse her back laying on him as He continued to thrust inside her cunt, Alma arched up as she came again Ramza gets her on all fours and continues to brutally fuck her his mind consumed by lust by need to take her to make her his to breed her.

Alma came with a scream, She leans up against his chest they kiss deeply and passionately while he fingered her clit and fondled one of her breasts Alma Screamed in the kiss as She just kept cumming on his Big Cock, Ramza still was not done he was going to take her until she was with child until she cannot bear it no more until he gave her all his love, Ramza slams her on her back and begins to thrust inside her even faster harder and Deeper, Alma's breasts bounced with every hard fast thrust, Alma came and came as his Cock continuously rammed into her Womb, She felt it throb signalling he was going to cum and she wanted nothing more than to become pregnant by her own brother, Ramza clenched his teeth feeling his release coming." In....Inside me....I Want it!". Ramza thrusts even faster and harder and Then Thrusts one last time and Came.

Alma throws her head back arching off the bed screaming as She came with him feeling load after load of his hot cum fill her womb her eyes rolled into her head her arms and legs fell limp onto the bed naked body covered in sweat and eyes and body shuddered from their simultaneous releases, however Ramza just kept fucking her Alma could not believe it how was this possible Ramza's mind had no semblance of focus anymore entirely comsumed by Lust and need to take his sister over and over.

Alma found herself on her hands and knees being fucked like a wild beast but she loved every minute of it, Ramza gripped her hips so hard his nails digging into her flesh drawing blood, Alma just came and came, Ramza just took her Alma lost count of how many times he came inside her but she did not care, She was on her back again he had just cum inside her again yet still fucked her his cock still thrusting inside her cum painted womb and pussy some cum leaked onto the bed Ramza gives another thrusts and came one last time filling her womb to the limit and collapsed onto her both panted heavily covered in sweat naked bodies pressed against each other, Alma's eyes fluttered her naked body shaking her breasts heaving, Ramza leans up looking down at her and they kissed Ramza rolls onto his back his cock still inside her as he brings her on top of him and the two fall asleep in each other's arms uncaring of the consequences of their actions.

 * Next Day*

Alma was totally embarrassed Ramza too." So Embarrassing!". Agrias laughed she smiled." It is fine you two love each other that is all that matters". Alma and Ramza looked at her then each other and smiled." Yes....i guess so...please do not let anyone else know...". Agrias nods, she stands." I must go duty calls take care". Both sighed in relief, Alma looks at her brother and then like last night he rams his lips into hers." Brother....". Ramza lifts her and brings her into his bedchambers." I am still not done with you My Love". Alma was then naked again and being fucked in every position known to man Ramza cumming into her over and over and over ensuring she was pregnant.

it was not moments later actually more like hours later that she and him were once again laying in each other's arms and asleep dreaming of a bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Just heads up this is my story my Au I get no profit from it i do it for fun, I will not tolerate disrespect! I will not tolerate hate!
> 
> This had consensual underage sex, Incest which is purely fictional I do not tolerate or condone such in real life and never going to.
> 
> Please I hope some of you enjoy this and Noel and Yeul deserve to be happy.
> 
> The tags above are the pairings so far I am doing


End file.
